


guling!

by magma_maiden



Series: Keluarga Ber(b)encana [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, Female Uchiha Izuna, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, kearifan lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: satu bambu, dua guling.awal sebuah prahara.





	guling!

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto, no material profits taken from this story  
> kearifan lokal AU  
> they're kids here

Lapangan kelurahan sudah dikelilingi oleh umbul-umbul berwarna-warni selama berhari-hari. Tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh hari. Ada lima puluh tiga umbul bambu, lima belas berwarna merah dan sisanya berwarna hijau. Yang merah dilukis dengan lambang negara, yang hijau diberi simbol daun.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Uchiha Madara menyempatkan diri bertandang, menonton tetangganya memasang dekorasi lainnya berupa lentera kertas berbagai warna digantungkan dalam barisan silang menyilang di atas lapangan tanah. Terik mentari tak menghentikannya menghitung sembari berlari. Beberapa kali tetangganya meminta ia berteduh, tetapi semua diabaikannya.

“Aduh, Nak, jangan lari!” tegur seorang ibu-ibu. “Panas, nanti item lho!”

“Biarin!” balas Madara cuek. Ia tak takut panas. Keringatan pun sudah biasa. Ngapain takut? Orang dewasa itu aneh. Lihat langit cerah sedikit, mereka langsung terlihat menderita. Padahal bikin jemuran cepat kering.

Dua hari sebelum hari H, Madara mendapati ayahnya turut membantu tetangga di lapangan, dan ia tidak bisa berlari-lari lagi. Ia langsung disuruh pulang.

“Ganti bajumu dan kerjakan PR-mu,” kata Tajima sembari mengacungkan palu. “Pantas saja seragammu selalu bau dan ada tahi ayam kering di sepatumu. Nyucinya susah, tahu!”

Ibu-ibu yang kemarin menegurnya terkekeh. Madara pulang berdecih, tak lupa mengorek tahi tersebut di tengah jalan dengan ranting yang ia temukan. Celana merahnya yang bertabur debu ia tepuk-tepuk dahulu agar terlihat bersih.

Sebuah truk putih menderu di tikungan. Berhenti di rumah kosong di depan rumahnya. Rumah itu sudah lama tak dihuni, tapi masih layak pakai. Di bak terbuka truk itu, terdapat berbagai macam perabotan di balik terpal. Madara berjongkok, berpura-pura bermain dengan sekumpulan anak ayam. Ia memerhatikan dari sudut matanya.

Seorang pria seumur ayahnya turun dari pintu depan. Rokok yang sudah separuh terselip di antara bibir, dan rambut pendeknya ditahan dengan ikat kepala putih. Sementara ia menurunkan terpal dari bak belakang, dua anak lain turun. Yang satu anak lelaki kurus berambut seputih kapas, seumur Izuna. Satu lagi anak perempuan yang lebih tua, dengan potongan rambut terjelek yang pernah ia lihat. Membuat kepalanya ekstra bulat.

Anak perempuan itu beradu tatap dengannya, dan ia menyeringai memamerkan gigi-gigi ompongnya.

Anak-anak ayam itu berciap-ciap riuh ketika ia menegakkan diri tiba-tiba. Madara berjengit, buru-buru masuk rumah.

* * *

 

 

Tangan Izuna lepas dari genggamannya. Madara menontonnya memungut anak kucing kelabu dekil, dan menawarinya potongan sosis goreng yang mereka beli. Ia melumatnya dengan ujung jari, agar bisa dimakan dengan mudah dari telapak tangannya.

Ayah mereka bersafari rapi, menyapa seluruh penduduk kelurahan— tua-muda tumpah di lapangan yang tidak begitu luas, berjejalan dan berusaha agar tidak merusak properti lomba maupun dekorasi berlebihan. Entah siapa yang nekat meminjamkan anggrek-anggrek untuk dipajang; usai acara pasti takkan jelas rimbanya. Banyak yang memakai topi; yang tidak, melindungi mata mereka dengan bayangan tangan di dahi.

Madara tak mendengarkan pidato ayahnya maupun celoteh adiknya kepada si kucing dekil. Perhatiannya tertuju pada properti di ujung lapangan. Sebuah bambu panjang melintang di atas kolam kecil berlumpur, ditopang oleh dua pasang bambu yang lebih pendek di masing-masing ujung. Dua buah guling tersampir di atasnya.

Sejak usianya empat tahun, Madara belum pernah kalah di atas bambu itu. Tiga kali berturut-turut ia menjuarai perang guling sekelurahan yang diadakan tiap tahun bersama lomba lainnya. Tak jarang ia melawan anak yang lebih tua dan besar darinya. Begitu reputasinya meluas, lawannya kadang tak muncul untuk bertanding.

Siapa sangka seorang anak kelas satu SD bisa membuat sebuah guling menjadi senjata mematikan?

Ia yakin tahun ini pun ia akan menang lagi. Hadiah utamanya selalu sejumlah uang, dan ia selalu membeli es krim mahal lezat dengannya.

Madara mengedarkan pandang. Anak-anak lain yang berkerumun di sekitar bambu spontan mendorong seorang anak lain maju. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, dibalut kaus jingga cerah. Paling tidak kelas lima. Entah namanya siapa; Madara tak pernah ingat. Tidak penting.

“Hari ini kamu bakal nyebur di lumpur, landak gondrong!” jeritnya sambil menunjuk ke muka Madara.

“Banyak omong kamu, babon buntung!” balas Madara tak kalah kencang. Rambutnya ia kibaskan menghina. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa memiliki rambut panjang di saat semua murid lain harus memotongnya pendek. Keuntungan jadi anak lurah, memang.

Wajah Babon Buntung mengeriut dan berubah merah. “Ngajak berantem, kamu!”

“Nggak takut!”

Si Babon menerjang, teman-temannya segera menyingkir. Madara menyiapkan kuda-kuda, tinju terkepal di hadapan—

Lalu sekelebatan hijau muncul di antara keduanya, telak menanduk perut anak besar itu. Seru-seruan anak lain lenyap seketika, semua terpana menyaksikan anak perempuan berpakaian hijau menjatuhkan Si Babon dengan satu serangan. Terhempas tubuhnya di tanah berdebu. Suara pidato Uchiha Tajima masih sayup-sayup terdengar.

“Hei!” seorang bapak-bapak berseru entah dari mana. “Jangan berantem!”

Anak-anak lain membubarkan diri, berikut Si Babon. Menghilang tunggang langgang. Anak perempuan itu bergeming memunggungi.

“Oi,” panggil Madara, tinjunya ia turunkan. “Kenapa ikut-ikutan, sih?”

Anak perempuan itu menoleh, bingung. “Anak barusan ngajak ribut, ‘kan? Aku nggak bisa diam saja—”

“Anak baru nggak usah ikut campur! Aku nggak perlu dibantu!” Madara langsung angkat kaki menjauh, Izuna ia gendong bersama dengan kucing dekilnya. Pidato ayahnya sudah selesai; mereka akan segera dicari.

Ia tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan anak aneh itu!

* * *

 

 

“Itu tadi tetangga, ‘kan?”

“Siapa?”

“Anak perempuan tadi,” kata Izuna, memegangi tusuk sosisnya yang telah tandas dilahap si kucing.

Ayah mereka mendengar pembicaraan itu. “Ayah belum bilang kita punya tetangga baru, ya?”

Madara berpura-pura tidak ikut mendengar, tetapi sulit menulikan diri karena mereka berdiri di sisinya. Maka ia memusatkan perhatian pada perlombaan di hadapannya, tetapi lagi-lagi gagal.

Anak aneh itu menonton di seberang lapangan bersama adiknya. Si anak perempuan melambai kepadanya. Madara membuang muka.

“Mereka keluarga Senju,” terdengar ayahnya menjelaskan. “Ayah mereka tukang kayu. Itu dia main tarik tambang, yang pakai ikat kepala.” Tajima menunjuk ke tengah lapangan, yang diabaikan sulungnya. “Anaknya seumuran kalian, dua orang.”

“Yah, Kakak masa nggak suka anak Senju itu.”

Anak lelaki itu membelalak pada adiknya, yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Pengadu!

“Kenapa, Madara?”

“Nggak ada apa-apa,” balas Madara cepat. Namun, hatinya masih saja dongkol. Ia pernah berantem dengan Si Babon sebelumnya, dan ia tak pernah kalah.

Pelantang di atas tiang berkeresak dan berdenging mengumumkan bahwa perang guling sebentar lagi dimulai. Madara menyeringai senang. Ia bahkan tak keberatan menggendong kucing dekil Izuna sementara adiknya duduk di bahu ayah mereka, menonton tanpa susah payah dari kerumunan.

“Kak, itu tetangga kita di bambu.”

Benar saja, anak perempuan berbaju hijau itu duduk di tengah bambu memeluk gulingnya. Lawannya tak lain adalah Si Babon. Madara yang siap menertawakan kekalahan anak Senju itu balik ternganga ketika Si Babon tercebur. Pertarungan mereka bahkan tak sampai dua menit.

“Dia hebat, ya, Kak.”

Madara menggerutu.

* * *

 

 

Perjalanannya ke final mulus. Dua kali bertanding, dua kali menang tanpa main. Sementara si anak perempuan melawan tiga anak yang sudah berpengalaman main perang guling— dan menang. Madara menyaksikan semua pertandingannya lekat-lekat, siap menemukan celah di antara strateginya.

Itu yang sulit. Anak Senju itu seolah tak punya strategi. Semua serangannya improvisasi, memanfaatkan celah yang sejenak terbuka. Sulit dipercaya anak ceking begitu bisa menang empat kali berturut-turut.

“Oh, kamu tetanggaku,” sapanya ketika ia naik ke atas bambu, dibantu oleh bapak-bapak panitia lomba. “Anaknya Pak Lurah Tajima, ‘kan?”

Madara tak acuh, gulingnya ia genggam erat. Keluarganya menonton, begitu juga dengan keluarga lawannya. Para bapak mengelilingi kolam kecil itu, menyemangati jagoannya masing-masing.

“Ini dia pertandingan final perang guling anak-anak kategori … di bawah sepuluh tahun!”

Madara lupa pertandingan ini selalu punya komentator. Suara pelantangnya sungguh memekakkan.

“Juara bertahan kita akan melawan anak perempuan pemberani … eh, saya lupa namanya, haha! Mari kita mulai saja!”

Jerit peluit melengking.

Serangan pertama Madara menghantam sisi kepalanya. Ia terguling— tetapi tidak terjatuh. Keempat tungkainya menggelantung di bambu, gulingnya dijepit di antara tubuh dan bambu. Tak membuang waktu, Madara menghantam jari-jarinya. Namun, anak perempuan itu hanya terkekeh seraya mengayun tubuhnya hingga tegak kembali.

Sambaran gulingnya lemah; pastilah ia belum pulih dari kehilangan keseimbangan tadi. Madara dengan mudah memukul sisi tubuhnya, membuatnya terjatuh— andai kakinya tidak bergelantungan di bambu lagi. Sebelum ia sempat tegak kembali, Madara menjatuhkan serangan lagi.

Bertubi-tubi. Berulang kali. Bagai mengulang kaset rusak. Hasilnya terus saja sama. Gulingnya tak cukup panjang untuk memukulnya sementara lawannya masih bergelantungan, sementara ia tak boleh beringsut terlalu maju atau ia akan didiskualifikasi. Gebuk, pukul, hantam.

Mengapa semua serangannya tak menjatuhkannya?

“Benar-benar anak yang gigih! Lihat, juara bertahan kita sampai kesusahan!”

Madara mendesis-desis ke arah pelantang.

“Jangan meleng.”

Namun, ia menghadap lawannya lagi di saat yang salah. Matahari bersinar kuat dari belakang anak perempuan itu, sejenak membutakannya— 

Pipinya terasa didorong. Sedetik kemudian ia mendapati dirinya berlumur lumpur. Menengadah, bambu itu kini melintang jauh di atas. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Akhirnya ia diserang lawan. Satu serangan saja, dan ia jatuh. Juara bertahan macam apa….

“Sungguh pertarungan yang bikin deg-degan! Kita punya juara baru, saudara-saudaraaaaa!”

Madara pura-pura tak mendengar sementara para penonton meledak dalam keriuhan. Lawannya digotong pergi di atas bahu seseorang. Ia tak sanggup menatap keluarganya. Sorak sorai dari pelantang tak dihiraukannya.

Bayangan es krim mahal itu pupus dari benaknya.

Lama kemudian, usai membersihkan diri dari lumpur kering, Madara berusaha puas dengan sekardus biskuit lapis cokelat ekstra besar hadiah juara kedua. Ia membukanya jauh dari kerumunan, makan sendirian. Namun, belum separuh biskuit ia habiskan, bahunya ditepuk.

“Yo,” anak perempuan itu sudah berdiri di sisinya.

“Ngapain kamu—” Madara melirik ke belakang. Adiknya sedang mengurai telur goreng berbentuk jaring melilit tusuk bambu tebal. Kucingnya mengeong dan mengitari kakinya. Anak lelaki berambut putih yang dilihatnya tempo hari berdiri tak jauh dari situ, menonton sambil menggigiti setusuk telur goreng serupa.

“Cuma mau nawarin ini,” kata anak perempuan itu lagi. Di genggamannya terdapat setusuk telur goreng yang menguarkan bau harum.

Madara berniat menolak, tetapi perutnya sudah keburu keroncongan. Diterimanya tawaran itu, tetapi segera ia angsurkan kardus biskuitnya ke tangan anak itu. Semata agar ia tak perlu merasa berutang budi. Tanpa suara, ia mengeluarkan isinya dan memberi adik mereka masing-masing sebuah biskuit dalam bungkus plastik merah mencolok.

“Itu adikku, Tobirama,” ia memperkenalkannya tanpa diminta. “Aku Hashirama.”

Lama ia tatap cengiran Hashirama sebelum ia ingat sopan santun. “...Aku Madara.”

Keduanya duduk di rumput, mengunyah telur goreng dan biskuit cokelat dalam diam.

Rasa sebal Madara menguap entah ke mana di penghujung hari itu.


End file.
